efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Allan Basham
Allan Basham is an e-Fed wrestler created by 005, signed to FTCW, RWA, DWA, FZW and EWF. E-Fed Wrestling Alliance (2015 - 2017) Debut and Early Storylines Allan Basham made his debut for EWA on Shockwave #9 as a surprise opponent for "The Cowboy" James Storm in a Purgatory match Qualifier, where he defeated Storm by Submission. Basham would enter the Purgatory match at number 3 and last 28:29 in the match, he would be apart of some of the highspots of the match but would be eliminated by Kevin Steen after a Steenalizer. On Shockwave #11, Basham was revealed to be one of the men taking part in the Feast or Fired match at SuperBrawl. At SuperBrawl, Basham was one of the four men who secured a briefcase in the Feast or Fired match. During the case reveals, it was revealed that Basham had secured the case with the World Tag Team title shot. During the off-season for EWA it was revealed that Basham was nominated for three of the Slammy Awards, but he was unsuccessful in winning any, he was also revealed to be one of the 16 men competing in the EWA Tournament. During the first round of the EWA Tournament Basham face Lashley, and was unsuccessful in moving onto the Quarter-Finals. Feud with First Class Enterprises On Shockwave #16, Basham was scheduled to face Manik but before the match he was approached by Walter Scott, who criticsed him on having the World Tag Team title shot briefcase despite not having a partner. Walter would challenge Basham to put the World Tag Team title shot briefcase on the line in a Tag Team match at Slammiversary against Walter, if Walter didn't win the Tournament. Basham would defeat Manik in quick fashion after Manik passed out to the Blood Clot. However, after the match Walter Scott was revealed to have joined First Class Enterprises when he attacked Basham with Magnus (a member of F.C Enterprises). Walter would lose to Jason Russo in the Quarter-Finals of the EWA Tournament thus making the Tag Team match somewhat official. On Shockwave #17, EWA Owner Shane McMahon made the match against First Class Enterprises (Walter Scott and Magnus) official, by announcing it to be a Tag Team Ladder match. On Shockwave #18, Basham finally found a Tag Team partner in Bobby Mitchell. At EWA Slammiversary II, The Cross Country Copperheads lost the Tag Team Ladder match against First Class Enterprises losing the Feast or Fired Tag Team title briefcase to Magnus, who pulled the case down. After this match Allan Basham would appear sporadically before returning full-time to compete in the Proving Ground match at EWA Ground Zero II. Basham would score an elimination with the help of Bobby Mitchell, but would be eliminated a short while later. The Cross Country Copperheads and EWA World Tag Team Championship pursuit After Ground Zero II, both Bobby Mitchell and Allan Basham agreed to form a team called "The Cross Country Copperheads" a mash-up of both men's nicknames. The two would go on to have matches against a few thrown together teams before scoring a victory over the EWA World Tag Team Champions First Class Enterprise (Magnus and Nick Fairburn), this victory would put them in contention for a Championship match. The Cross Country Copperheads would lose a match against Beer Money, Inc. (JBL and James Storm) on an episode of Exodus, putting their potential title shot in jeopardy. EWA World Tag Team Champion and Feud with First Class Enterprise (again) At EWA No Mercy, The Cross Country Copperheads faced off against Beer Money, Inc. and First Class Enterprises for the EWA World Tag Team Championships in a Triple Threat Tag Team match. The Cross Country Copperheads would be victorious thus winning the EWA World Tag Team Championships and giving Allan Basham his first e-Fed Championship. On Shockwave #29, Basham and Mitchell successfully defended the championships against Beer Money. After the match, they were distracted by The New Day (who were at the show despite not being apart of the EWA Roster), which allowed Nick Fairburn and new partner Matt Morgan to attack both men. This would reveal that Fairburn was cashing in his rematch clause for the World Tag Team Championships at SuperBrawl II. At SuperBrawl II, First Class Enterprise won back the EWA World Tag Team Championships from The Cross Country Copperheads. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Allan Basham was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract along with his tag team partner, Bobby Mitchell. Allan Basham made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Royal Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament Basham successfully faced off against Matt Hardy to advance to the second round. However his run in the tournament came to an end in the second round in a loss to AJ Styles on EWF Ignition #1. Basham would next make an appearance on Ignition #3 making his tag team debut as The Cross Country Copperheads along with his tag team partner, Bobby Mitchell. Together they defeated The Bullet Club's Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson on the show. In Wrestling Finishing Moves EWA *Kidneystone Krusher (Big Ending) 2015 - Present *Blood Clot (Arm Triangle Choke) 2016 - Present EWF *Kidneystone Krusher (Over the Shoulder Cutter) *Blodd Clot (Arm Triangle Choke) Signature Moves EWF *Carolina Blue (Stunner) *Snake Bite (Right Handed Knockout Punch) Championships and Accomplishments e-Fed Wrestling Alliance *1x Feast or Fired Case winner (World Tag Team Title Shot) *2x EWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Bobby Mitchell) Full Throttle Championship Wrestling * 2x FTCW Wild Card Champion * 1x FTCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Roy Houston) FZW * 1x FZW Havok Tag Team Champion (w/ Bobby Mitchell) * 1x FZW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Bobby Mitchell) FWL * 1x FWL Tag Team Champion (w/ Bobby Mitchell) RWA * 1x RWA Super Rage Tag Team Champion (w/ Bobby Mitchell) DWA * 1x DWA Hardcore Champion * 1x DWA Global Champion * 1x DWA Tag Team Champion (w/ Bobby Mitchell) * 1x DWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Bobby Mitchell) Entrance Themes EWF *"Bombtrack" by Rage Against the Machine (May 18, 2017 - Present) - used in singles competition *"Southern Proud" by CFO$ (June 9, 2017 - Present) ''- used while teaming with Bobby Mitchell e-Fed Wrestling Alliance *"Hell Frozen Over (V2)" by Jim Johnston (''July 3, 2015 - March 22, 2016) *"Bombtrack" by Rage Against the Machine (March 23, 2016 - Present) *"Glass Shatters" by Disturbed (January 15, 2016 - Feburary 29, 2016) - used while teaming with Bobby Mitchell as The Cross Country Copperheads *"Southern Proud" by CFO$ (March 16, 2016 - Present) - used while teaming with Bobby Mitchell as The Cross Country Copperheads Full Throttle Championship Wrestling * "Take a Fall" by Dale Oliver (April 23, 2016 - ????) - used while teaming with Roy Houston as Beer Jerky * "Hell Frozen Over (V2)" by Jim Johnston (March 28, 2016 - Present) Nicknames e-Fed Wrestling Alliance *"The Carolina Copperhead" Full Throttle Championship Wrestling * "The Carolina Copperhead" Category:EWA Category:Original Category:E-Fed Superstars